


It Started Like It Ended

by beestung2025



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestung2025/pseuds/beestung2025
Summary: All smut. Zero shame. Non magical AU.





	It Started Like It Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleobitchra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleobitchra/gifts).



It started with a cock in her mouth. Hermione Granger, goody two shoes, was drunkenly buzzed and somehow in that delightful haze of drinking as a teenager, was going down estactically on a ridiculously hot stranger. No one to tattle on Hermione Granger letting her hair down and breaking the rules, learning and experimenting. Sure, her relationship with her best friend turned boyfriend was the highlight of many day’s gossip at school, but the fact of the matter is that Hermione was almost a year older than most of her classmates. Due to her birthday falling mid September, she was always the oldest. And now at 18 and at her first real club experience, Hermione could happily say she’s been awfully bad. Cheating on Ron Weasley? Not so much on the bad side of things, given how many times the prick cheated on her. No, it was the excited, exhilarating feeling of being with a man-- and she was most definitely with a man and no mere school boy. He wasn’t all that much older than she was however, perhaps 22 or 23. It was just so hot, so ridiculously so that she was turned on. She’d never gotten wet just giving head, especially not in some back VIP room of this club. Here she was on her knees in front of a dark haired greek statue of a man, sucking his cock like it was the best candy she’d ever had behind her dentist parents’ backs. 

 

Tom lounged on the leather couch in Abraxas’s private room. Generally only Abraxas used it when he wanted privacy for some girl willing to trade sex for whatever Abraxas was offering. However this evening Abraxas will have to use his office for once, and then would be forced to clean it finally. The curly haired minx was moaning around his cock and he was becoming very satisfied. She’d been such a surprise at the bar, drinking by herself and obviously getting her courage up to dance. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, not a clever girl who could quote Nietzsche to him and somehow not sound utterly pretentious. Not a girl-next-door type with large brown eyes that shined like melted chocolate, her riot of curls a matching glow that was more than ready DTF. Now his fingers were massaging her scalp while her tongue expertly massaged his cock. She was surprisingly good, given she mentioned she was only 18. He never liked them this young-- 

 

“Fuck, Hermione.” Tom groaned, his hips bucking up as she swallowed and swallowed and just managed for a moment to deep throat him. Hermione smirked inwardly with pride-- she’d really really wanted to try it on him, that beautiful face of his contorted with pleasure. Tom. Hermione thought the name really didn’t suit him; it was so pedestrian for someone so beautiful and intelligent. 

 

“I want you.” Tom growled, reaching down to haul her up on top of him on the couch. The petite girl had sweet, soft curves, packaged on display with that tiny little skirt and skin tight top. Hermione made a startled noise, as she hadn’t planned on going anywhere this far, just fooling around--

 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Hermione. But I do want to pleasure you. May I pleasure you, Hermione?” His stormy dark eyes shone with lust, determination and just a hint of amusement while his hands caressed her, holding her astride him.

 

“I--well, I haven’t before.” Hermione blushed, her mocha skin getting a hint of pink. She stayed with her back straight, refusing to be embarrassed about her not-yet-Ron-I’m-just-not-ready sex life. She wasn’t ready with Ron. She got bored giving him blowjobs. And she knew from truth or dare last year that he younger sister was a better kisser. But Tom, everything in her was pleading for him, for him to take her and to dull the growing ache inside of her, gnawing at her to free it.   
  
“I see.” Tom hesitated before continuing. “Do you want-”

 

“Yes. God yes.” Hermione couldn’t take it and crushed her lips to his. Tom immediately regained control and wrestled with her curls as her alternated between kissing her hard and telling her all of the ways he wanted to take her and fuck her if she’d just let him. He promised her no greater feeling than what would come. And at each pause Hermione continued to breathe “Yes!”

 

Tom deftly divested Hermione of her tight top--easy enough with concealed zippers. He’d seen the shirt before in Top Shop. Her micro mini skirt he pushed up around her waist. Hermione had been inching her hips forward on his lap, his cock now flush with her wet slit and gently stroking her clit as she rocked ever so gently.

 

“You’re going to make it very hard for me to go slow for you, darling. Keep doing that and I’ll be fucking you ten ways from Sunday.” Tom’s breath was heavy on her neck, hissing his words as he tried to master himself. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the man who could charm the most heinous of witches, was needed. Not the wild dark thing that lives inside him; that was play for another day. Tom smirked to himself as he dug in the drawer next to the couch, strategically placed for the ability to reach for a condom. Condom procured and Hermione having already taken it upon herself to unbutton his shirt and was attempting to take off his pants. Some brief participation was needed, and then it was them. He unwrapped the condom and easily slipped it on in a practiced motion. Tom lifted Hermione’s chin so that she was looking at him and not what was about to be their joined bodies. He kissed her gently as he lifted her up and lined up his cock. He let her sink down, getting used to the sensation-- her eyes wide with surprise, pleasure, with a heavy lust as the backdrop. She was so tight and so wet. When her body resisted the rest of his intrusion, he kissed her again, greedily and bucked his hips up hard, breaking her barrier and swallowing the surprised cry from Hermione.   
  
It didn’t hurt as much as Lavender had just about bragged in the girl’s locker room, Hermione thought to herself, surprised and in awe of the moment that was happening to her. Such a lovely man, beautiful to look at and he’d wanted her because she was witty and he thought her pretty. At school she was Know-it-All Granger, prude girlfriend to the jock that always cheats on her. In this moment she was a woman, knowing a woman’s pleasure. Hermione sighed softly as she acclimated to the feeling, and was soon intuitively rocking her own hips. Tom nuzzled her neck as he began slowly thrusting into what had to be the tightest, wettest fuck of his life.

 

His mouth explored her while she did her best to hold on and participate. Every few thrusts she’d meet him on his upstroke while she came down and it was absolutely delicious. Hermione swore she saw stars each time, her untried muscles spasming as they learned the dance they were doing.

 

“Hermione, I’m going to ruin you. You’ll never want to fuck anyone else. You’re so beautiful while I’m fucking you Hermione.” Tom panted, moving both of them faster and faster.

 

“Please fuck me Tom, I will never want anyone else. Please Tom, fuck me. Fuck me harder Tom!” Hermione babbled as she lost control of her hips, thankfully Tom’s hands were still guiding her up and down on his cock dripping with her juices. She was perfect, Tom wanted to keep her. Every moan, every twitch she made-- every time she opened her mouth, even before he was shoving his cock in it. She was perfect.

 

“Tom, Please Tom. Oh Please, Tom fuck me, P-p-please!” Hermione gasped as her hips continued to stutter and be guided by Tom who was trying his best not to ruthlessly pound into her. 

 

“I’m going to take care of you Hermione, come Hermione. Like a good girl.” Tom reached a hand up and grabbed a fist full of her curls, surging up into her and fucking her slowly and deeply as his other arm wrapped around her pulling her down onto him. A deep flush crept up Hermione’s neck and stole across her face and one more tug of her hair paired with a searing kiss sent her over the edge for the first orgasm someone aside from herself gave her. Her erratic orgasmic squeezing tipped over as well, Tom gasping hoarsely against Hermione’s neck as she collapsed bonelessly on him.

 

“That was fucking hot as hell, Hermione. Whoever says you’re a boring swot doesn’t know you.” Tom nuzzled her cheek, picking up on their conversation from earlier about stereotypes. Hermione gave a short laugh.

 

“Oh and you know me now?” she asked, leaning into his touch.

 

“I definitely know you better than your boyfriend” Tom snickered. He had a different view of morality than most people.

 

“That is true. But, Ronald will find himself disappointed tomorrow morning when I call him. He won’t have a girlfriend anymore.” Hermione shrugged, not particularly interested in talking about her very soon to be ex.

 

“That’s very good news. I don’t think I’ve ever fucked anyone into dumping their partner.” Tom smirked and laughed when Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm.   
  
“That was what tonight was supposed to be about-- for me to get up the courage to dump him.” Hermione admitted.

 

“I’d say you have more than enough of that. Was it hiding before I showed up?” Tom purred at her, enjoying the feel of her warm, tight cunt still around his softening dick, and the rest of her mostly nude body in his arms.

 

“Yes, hiding it a good way to put it.” Hermione smiled slyly.

 

“Then perhaps you’ll consent to my getting to know you better, since I definitely could stand to--so much of you to know.” Tom began kissing his way down her neck, nibbling and sucking at times, delighting in the small noises Hermione was making.

 

“I think I’d like that” Hermione gasped as Tom nipped one of her nipples before soothing it with his tongue, causing her to arch into him.

 

“I’ll endeavor to keep it that way.” Tom grinned up at her, stealing a kiss before his continued cataloguing of her body. He tenderly lifted her off of his cock, laying Hermione down on the couch, and shifting so he could have full access to all of her he wanted. There was her own cum and specks of blood around her pussy, swollen from the beating he gave it. And so sensitive. He gleefully lapped at her, savoring the tang of blood that his darker side enjoyed. Hermione was embarrassed about him licking her there but she’d heard about girls enjoying it, not like Ron ever would have-- she didn’t want to think about him. Not when she had a god creating heaven between her legs. Before she knew it the flushed, sweaty feeling came with the ache so bad, so hard that she nearly blacked out and was absolutely seeing stars after she came. Tom grinned at her, before pulling her into another greedy kiss; not even giving her time to be horrified his face was covered in her cum. It somehow all just seemed okay. And then Tom left her in a post-orgasmic haze to clean himself up and see if he can grab a round two.   
  
Hermione’s melted chocolate eyes followed him as he moved around the room. When he came back to her, her pussy was too sensitive to even take one of his fingers anymore. But, she had been a virgin at the beginning of the night, Tom smirked to himself. Tom let his fingers drift around her while he kissed her. She didn’t seem to mind when he stroked farther and farther away from her cunt and towards her anus. In fact, she gave quite a shiver of delight when he ran his thumbnail over the sensitive nerve endings there.

 

“Tom” Hermione smiled slowly up at him, while he stroked her.

 

“What, darling?”

 

Hermione laughed and started to sit up, while Tom leaned back and frowned. Well, frowned until he was pushed back with her manicured hand and she sank her sweet mouth around his cock. He was happy for the night to end where it began, with his cock in her sweet little mouth.


End file.
